


Ouija

by Larryslovelyangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Tried, I hope you like it, Love, M/M, fluff ig, i tried to make the kissing scene okay but its hard when ive never written stuff like that ugh, larry stylinson - Freeform, like im just a potato with dreams so pls love me, lol who even am i, okay these tags dont even make sense anymore im going to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryslovelyangel/pseuds/Larryslovelyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Louis suggests that he and harry play with the Ouija board in the closet. However, calling demons isn't why Louis wants to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouija

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Vanessa here! So, this is my first like real fanfic so it isn't the best >.

My heart was thumping out of my chest. Louis and I were having a horror movie marathon and were currently watching the movie "Ouija" 

"AHHH" I screamed and jumped closer to Louis. Louis laughs at me, wrapping his arm around me, "Awww, is wittle harry scared" I glare at him, then turn back towards the screen. 

"Why don't we play with a Ouija board?" Louis suggests. I look at him. 

"Um, unless you want demons in our home, than I suggest we don't" Louis shakes his head at me. "Oh come on it'll be fun!" he says while giving me puppy dog eyes. I sigh, "fine whatever, go get it" He jumps up excitedly and runs up the stairs. I pull at the hem of my sweater while I wait for him. Finally, he comes back down and plops down on the floor. 

"Come on now, come join me, we need room to do this" I roll my eyes and join him on the floor. He takes it out of the box, and lays it on the floor. He then puts the thing- i don't even know what its called- and places it in the middle. 

"Ok, so we have to put both of our hands on it, and then ask questions" So, he puts his hand on his side and I put it on mine. Our fingers slightly brush against each other and I blush hoping he doesn't notice. 

"Okay what should we ask first" He looks at me questioningly. "Ummmm, idk" I say biting my lip. 

"Why don't we go simple and ask its name" I nod, and Louis asks the question. I feel the thing move towards the letter L then O then U then I then S. I look up at Louis, unamused. 

"Haha very funny Louis I know you moved it" He looks at me, insulted. "Harry, there could be a ghost name Louis in our home for all you know" I roll my eyes. 

"Okay, ask "Louis" another question." 

"Okay, Louis what do you think of me and Harry?" 

The thing starts moving again this time to Y-o-u-t-w-o-s-h-o-u-l-d-d-a-t-e. My heart starts pounding in my chest, this time not because of a scary movie. Louis looks up smirking, "Wow can you believe this?" I reply while blushing "You are moving it" He acts offended and says "No this is legit woah looks like the ghost thinks we should date"

We just stare at each other.I look at his lips, then back to his eyes. Louis slowly pushes the Ouija board over. I'm sure he can feel how fast my heart is beating. Before I know it, hes straddling me, and my breath hitches. I can feel his soft breaths on my face. We look into each others eyes for what seems like forever. Louis is the one who finally closes the distance between us. His lips are gentle, and soft like a rose petal thats landed on your lips. He coaxes open my mouth with his lips, nipping at them. I comply, opening my mouth just a little, our tongues sliding against each other. His tongue moves in just the right way. Little flicks of his tongue making it exciting leaving me wanting more. Our breathing starts to speed up and we have pull apart to trying to catch air. When I look at him, his pupils are blown up and his hair is disheveled. 

He smiles at me, and starts kneading my scalp. It feels nice so I lean in to it more almost purring. " You look like a kitten-he pauses then says- my little kitten." 

"I'm not a kitten!" I protest while pouting. 

He kisses my pout "Ok, whatever you say darling" 

"Wait so does this mean like... we're boyfriends now?" 

Louis looks over worriedly "Well, if you like wanted to. I've liked you ever since you peed on me in the toilets during x-factor if I was honest" he says while laughing. 

"Of course, I want to! I've actually liked you since then too" I say blushing.

We both laugh at ourselves. "You know you could've just asked me out normally and I still would've said yes." 

"Yeah, but thats not how the Tommo does things. Plus now we'll have fun stories to tell our children" 

"Children?" I say while raising my eyebrow. 

He just smiles and pulls me into his side, and we try to finish the movie but we both fall asleep, the Ouija board long forgotten.


End file.
